Flucht aus dem Dschungel
by Kirsten-B
Summary: This Fanfic continues after an alternate ending of the movie. Danny somehow survived but no one knows...
1. Kapitel 1

Flucht aus dem Dschungel  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"Los, schnell."  
  
Die geflüsterten Worte rissen Danny aus dem Schlaf. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und spähte in die Richtung, in der er den Sprecher vermutete. Im Dämmerlicht konnte er nur Umrisse erkennen. Aber die Worte waren in Englisch gesprochen worden. Der Akzent war eindeutig amerikanisch.  
  
Danny warf einen Blick rüber zu den Wachen. Der Sprecher hielt sich im Schatten der kleinen Zelle verborgen, so dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnten. Danny kniff die Augen zusammen. Konnten das Soldaten sein? Waren sie hier um die westlichen Gefangenen zu befreien? Oder verfolgten sie andere Ziele?  
  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Ihm wurde immer noch schwindlig, obwohl seine Wunden heilten. Seine Kräfte waren noch lange nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Der Mann im Schatten wandte sich jetzt zu ihm um. Danny spürte seinen Blick auf sich. Vermutlich denkt er, ich sei ein Feind, wie all die anderen. Danny seufzte lautlos. Er hielt der Musterung stand. Allein die Tatsache, dass er keinen Alarm geschlagen hatte sollte schon für ihn sprechen.  
  
"Komm schon."  
  
Der Mann gestikulierte knapp. Danny biß die Zähne zusammen und erhob sich langsam. Die Wachen sahen hinüber zu ihm und er tat so, als wolle er zum Notdurfteimer. Er schlurfte gebeugt durch die Zelle und verschwand im Schatten. Keine der Wachen war beunruhigt. Im Schatten sah Danny, dass der Sprecher nicht allein gekommen war. Sein Kommando bestand aus fünf Männern. Anhand ihrer Abzeichen identifizierte er sie als Special Forces. Die amerikanische Elite.  
  
Schweigend folgte er den Soldaten, die ein Loch in die Rückwand der Zelle gemeißelt hatten. Die Öffnung war hinter einer der Liegen verborgen und Danny vermutete, dass sie die Flucht bereits seit ein paar Tagen vorbereitet hatten. Und dass jemand aus der Gruppe der Gefangenen davon gewußt haben mußte.  
  
Hinter der Zelle befand sich ein hoher Wall, der die Rückwand abschirmte. Sie hatten sich durch die Erde gegraben und den Tunnel provisorisch abgestützt. Als Danny jetzt in die Öffnung kroch konnte er die Last der über ihm aufgetürmten Erde förmlich spüren. Instinktiv ahnte er, dass sich so Platzangst anfühlen mußte.  
  
Tief durchatmend zwang er sich weiterzukriechen. Hinter sich wußte er einen der Befreier. Und je eher er aus diesem Tunnel herauskam, desto besser. Schwer atmend erreichte er schließlich die Öffnung auf der anderen Seite. Doch bevor er auf die Füße kommen konnte bekam er einen Schlag über den Kopf und versank in Bewußtlosigkeit.  
  
Macy sah auf den bewußtlosen Mann herunter. Ihm gefiel die Angelegenheit nicht. Jetzt mußten sie den jungen Mann tragen. Das würde ihren Marsch verzögern. Sie durften keine Sekunde verlieren... Allerdings bestand laut Aussage der anderen Gefangenen die Möglichkeit, dass der Bewußtlose ein japanischer Spion war. Die Gründe hatte sie noch nicht näher erläutert, aber Macy wollte kein Risiko eingehen.  
  
Die Möglichkeit kalkulierend, dass er ebenso ein einfacher Kriegsgefangener war, wie die anderen, würden sie ihn mit in ihr Basiscamp nehmen. Macy wies seine Leute an den jungen Mann aufzuheben. Sie gehorchten seinen Befehlen ohne Zögern. Die anderen Gefangenen betrachteten das mit Mißtrauen.  
  
tbc 


	2. Kapitel 2

Flucht aus dem Dschungel  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Danny war übel. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles, und das schon bei geschlossenen Augen. Er versuchte erst gar nicht, sie zu öffnen. Wage erinnerte er sich an ein Loch in der Wand und einen dunklen Tunnel, aber im ersten Moment konnte er mit diesen Bildern nichts anfangen. Also konzentrierte er sich auf seine Umgebung. An Armen und Beinen spürte er kräftige Hände. Er wurde getragen. Vermutlich hatte man ihn niedergeschlagen, weil seine Mitinsassen ihr Mißtrauen geäußert hatten.  
  
Danny hatte anfangs versucht, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Aber es war ihm nicht gelungen die eingeschworene Gemeinschaft davon zu überzeugen, dass er kein Japaner oder ähnliches war. Er hatte es bald aufgegeben und akzeptiert, dass er auf sich allein gestellt sein würde.  
  
Er hörte leise Stimmen, die sich über den Weg berieten. Vermutlich wollten sie die Japaner täuschen. Danny bezwang seine Übelkeit und öffnete die Augen. Im ersten Moment sah er alles doppelt. Zwei Soldaten trugen ihn in raschem Tempo durch den Urwald. Hinter ihm erkannte er einen Mann mit den Rangabzeichen eines Captains. Vermutlich der Befehlshaber. Als der seinen Blick wandern ließ sah er, dass Danny ihn ansah. Leise bedeutete er seine Leute ihn abzusetzen.  
  
Danny fand sich auf wackeligen Beinen wieder. Immerhin versagten sie nicht. Er nickte dem Captain zu und folgten den anderen schweigend.  
  
***  
  
Macy war zufrieden. Seine Nachhut hatte die Japaner offensichtlich wirkungsvoll in die Irre geführt. Sie waren vorerst in Sicherheit. Ihr Basislager würden sie noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen, trotz der unerwarteten Last.  
  
Prüfend sah er zu dem Bewußtlosen hinüber und stellte fest, dass der ihn ansah. Jetzt im Tageslicht konnte er ihn genauer mustern. Er trug ein einfaches japanisches Gewand, dass an einigen Stellen zerrissen war. Es waren auch einige dunkle Flecken auf der Brust und am Hals zu sehen. Blut, vermutete Macy. Sein Blick war noch leicht unklar. Macy erkannte das an der Art wie er die Augen zusammenkniff. Aber er war wach und konnte endlich alleine gehen. Verraten konnte er sie jedenfalls nicht mehr.  
  
Der junge Mann nickte ihm zu und folgte dem Trupp. Er war hochgewachsen, schlank und athletisch. Und er war sehr jung, kaum älter als zwanzig Jahre. Sein Gesicht war fein geschnitten, der Mund ausdrucksvoll geschwungen. Mit seinen dunklen Augen und der ganzen dunklen Erscheinung war er das, was Macys Frau als einen verteufelt hübschen Bengel bezeichnet hätte.  
  
Und er hatte Macy direkt angesehen. Entweder war er ein treuer US-Bürger, den das Schicksal gebeutelt hatte, oder er war ein verdammt guter Spion der Japaner. Aber irgendwie konnte sich Macy keinen Grund vorstellen, warum eine solcher Mann sein Vaterland verraten sollte...  
  
***  
  
Danny war inzwischen über den Punkt hinweg an dem er geschworen hätte, es keinen Meter mehr weiter zu schaffen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schleppte er sich weiter. Seine Lungen schmerzten ob der Anstrengung. Sein Oberkörper war ganz taub und er befürchtete, dass sich eine Wunde wieder geöffnet haben konnte.  
  
Aber er wollte nicht zu Last fallen. Man würde es ihm lediglich als Verzögerung vorwerfen. Er wollte das Vertrauen der Soldaten gewinnen. Die Rolle des Außenseiters hatte ihm noch nie behagt. Er stolperte über eine Wurzel und fiel vornüber auf die Knie. Während er den Sturz mit den Händen abfangen konnte spürte er die weiche Haut seiner heilenden Wunden nachgeben. Stechende Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn, so stark, dass er beinahe das Bewußtsein verlor. Tief durchatmend konzentrierte er sich auf den Schmerz und absorbierte ihn. Der Captain kniete neben ihm nieder.  
  
***  
  
Macy sag aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der junge zu Boden ging. Er sah die schmerzverkrümmte Haltung und das Schwanken. Er wies seine Leute an, weiterzugehen und kniete neben dem jungen Mann nieder.  
  
"Alles ok?"  
  
Der Angesprochene sah ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln an.  
  
"Könnte schlimmer sein, Captain."  
  
Er atmete tief durch und Macy sah dass die dunklen Flecken auf seiner Kleidung wieder feucht wurden. Er war also verletzt.  
  
"Wie ist Dein Name?"  
  
Macy musterte das jugendliche Gesicht.  
  
"Danny Walker, Captain."  
  
Macy nahm das nickend zur Kenntnis.  
  
"Nun denn, Danny, wie schlimm bist Du verletzt?"  
  
Fragte Macy, denn er wollte nicht, dass er ihm hier zusammenbrach.  
  
"Ein paar Luftlöcher..."  
  
Versuchte Danny zu beschwichtigen. Wenn sie ihn jetzt zurücklassen würden wäre das sein Todesurteil.  
  
"Kugeln?"  
  
Macy zerrte an Dannys Kleidung. Danny nickte. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen Macys Untersuchung. Macy sog scharf den Atem ein, als er die kaum verheilten Wunden sah. Er zählte mindestens drei Einschüsse, die allesamt bluteten. Am Hals konnte er eine verschorfte Wunde erkennen, die ihn erschreckte. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie Danny sich den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen gehalten hatte. Danny konnte Macys Gedanken erraten.  
  
"Die Wunden sind beim Sturz wieder aufgebrochen. Bisher ging es."  
  
Macy musterte den ernsten Ausdruck auf Dannys Zügen.  
  
"Okay, es ist nicht mehr weit. Eine halbe Stunde maximal, dann erreichen wir das Basiscamp. Dort haben wir einen Arzt."  
  
Macy reichte Danny eine Hand. Danny ergriff sie dankbar, denn er wäre ohne Hilfe vermutlich nicht wieder auf die Füße gekommen.  
  
"Wollen Sie mich wirklich in Ihr Basiscamp mitnehmen? Was ist, wenn ich ein japanischer Spion bin?"  
  
Macy schnaubte. Ihm war die Geschichte von Anfang an absurd erschienen. Er war nur auf Nummer sicher gegangen.  
  
"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Du unsere Position durchgeben könntest, selbst wenn Du wolltest, Kleiner!"  
  
Danny lächelte. Er konnte es, aber das sagte er nicht. Er war Pilot. Navigation gehörte stets dazu. Sie waren den ganzen Tag Richtung Süden marschiert. Er war ungefähr acht Stunden bewußtlos gewesen. Aber er hätte seine Schwingen verwettet, dass sie auch während dieser Zeitspanne nach Süden gegangen waren.  
  
"Gehen wir!"  
  
Danny holte tief Luft und zwang einen Fuß vor den anderen.  
  
tbc 


	3. Kapitel 3

Flucht aus dem Dschungel  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Die anderen hatten einen beachtlichen Vorsprung und erreichten das Camp eine Weile vor Danny und dem Captain. Sie genossen das frische Wasser, dass man ihnen reichte und ruhten sich im Schatten zerstörter Baracken aus, als Danny und der Captain die Lichtung betraten.  
  
Danny sah sich trotz seiner Erschöpfung überrascht um. Das war kein einfaches Camp, sondern schon eher ein befestigtes. Und das stand nicht erst seit gestern da. Harper und Fahey sahen ihm entgegen. Diese beiden waren Danny gegenüber immer mißtrauisch gewesen und hatte ihren Einfluß auf die anderen Gefangenen genutzt. Jetzt sahen sie, wie Macy Danny stützte.  
  
"Wollen wir den Japs wirklich mitschleppen? Wenn er nicht laufen kann, dann bleibt er eben zurück!"  
  
Die anderen Gefangenen brummte zustimmend. Danny seufzte. Er sah Macy nicht an, aber der konnte Dannys Resignation fühlen. Er führte Danny zu einem schattigen Plätzchen. Danny lehnte sich erleichtert gegen die Holzwand. Seine Beine zitterten.  
  
"Edwards?"  
  
Macy rief nach einem seiner Leute, der auch prompt Meldung machte.  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Macy deutete auf Danny.  
  
"Unser Freund hier ist schwer verwundet. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Dr. Fredericks sich seiner annimmt."  
  
Edwards salutierte und machte sich gleich auf, den Doktor aufzutreiben. Macy wandte sich an Harper.  
  
"Sir, es wäre mir lieb, wenn Sie derartige Beschuldigungen unterlassen würden."  
  
Harper sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, Captain. Der Mann ist ein Spion. Wie können sie ihm trauen?"  
  
Macy schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.  
  
"Haben Sie auch Beweise für ihre Behauptungen? Ich meine, außer den eingebildeten?"  
  
Harpers Gesicht verzog sich zornig.  
  
"Die Japaner haben ihn mehrmals am Tag ins Hauptquartier gerufen. Er trägt japanische Kleidung und sie behandelten ihn wesentlich besser, als jeden von uns."  
  
Macy sah nachdenklich zu Danny hinüber. Vielleicht gab es da doch ein Geheimnis. Doch das würde er später lüften. Zunächst wollte er Harper in seine Schranken weisen.  
  
"Das sind keine Beweise. Ich bin sicher Mr. Walker hat dafür eine plausible Erklärung. Ich möchte keine weiteren Beschuldigungen mehr hören, egal gegen wen. Wir müssen zusammenhalten, bis wir abgeholt werden."  
  
Harper biß die Zähne zusammen um sich einen Kommentar zu verkneifen. Der Captain ließ sich von dem Bengel einwickeln...  
  
***  
  
Dr. Fredericks eilte auf die Lichtung und kam direkt auf Danny zu. Er hatte eine abgenutzte schwarze Ledertasche bei sich, die er neben Danny absetzte. Er sah in Dannys Augen, prüfte seine Reflexe. Macy stand nicht weit entfernt und wartete. Danny verlor seine Anspannung und begab sich bereitwillig in die Obhut des Arztes.  
  
Fredericks untersuchte die Schußwunden und die große Wunde am Hals. Danny zuckte zusammen, als Fredericks die Wunden abtastete.  
  
"Sie haben Glück, mein Freund. Die Wunden sind zwar erneut aufgebrochen, aber sie haben sich nicht entzündet. Wenn sie sich schonen sind sie bald wieder auf den Beinen."  
  
Danny sagte dazu nichts. Er nahm an, dass der chinesische Arzt ähnliche Worte gewählt hatte. Aber Danny hatte ihn nicht verstanden. Als dann die japanischen Soldaten gekommen waren hatten sie zunächst nicht auf die Wunden geachtet und Danny hatte erneut mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Lediglich der Befehl des Oberkommandos hatte die Japaner veranlaßt den Feind zu versorgen. Man erhoffte sich Erkenntnisse über Shangri-La. Schließlich war er den Angriff mitgeflogen. Also mußte er auch wissen, wo Shangri-La lag.  
  
Danny hatte zunächst keine Ahnung, was Shangri-La war. Er sah seine Feinde verständnislos an. Erst nach einigen Erklärungen war ihm klar geworden, dass die Japaner nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatten, wo die amerikanischen Bomber gestartet waren. Und er verriet es ihnen auch nicht. Danny fürchtete, sie würden Folter anwenden, sobald er kräftig genug wäre.  
  
Also hatte er sich kooperativ gestellt. Er hatte ein paar Dinge ausgeplaudert, die die Japaner aber längst wußten. Und er hatte sie davon überzeugt, dass er kein Pilot sondern nur Besatzung gewesen war und daher keine Koordinaten kannte.  
  
Bis zum Zeitpunkt seiner Flucht hatte Danny den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie begannen ihm zu glauben. Er hatte also ein paar Märchen über die Fähigkeiten der Streitkräfte erfunden und sie in den Himmel gelobt. Heimlich hatte er sich über die alarmierten Blicke der Japaner amüsiert.  
  
Die Flucht war ihm gerade recht gekommen. Vermutlich hätten sie sich nicht mehr lange täuschen lassen. Und dann hätten sie ihn als Kriegsverbrecher an die Wand gestellt. Wie einige seiner Kameraden. Stolz hatten sie ihm berichtet, wie man in Japan mit feindlichen Soldaten umsprang. Als der Doktor eine Spritze hervorholte hob Danny abwehrend die Hände.  
  
"Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich werde Ihnen ein Schmerzmittel verabreichen. Sie werden einen klaren Kopf behalten. Aber sie müssen sich dennoch ausruhen, Sir."  
  
Danny zögerte noch einen Moment. Aber als Macy ihm zunickte stimmte er der Injektion zu. Das Schmerzmittel schlug sofort an und Danny atmete erleichtert auf. Er legte den Kopf zurück und schloß die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Wochen war er einigermaßen schmerzfrei. Der chinesische Arzt hatte ihn mit Kräutern betäubt, aber die Japaner verschwendeten ihre kostbaren Drogen nicht an Feinde.  
  
Macy hockte sich neben Danny hin und sah in den Himmel. Er hatte ein paar Fragen. Danny spürte seine Gegenwart deutlich.  
  
"Wie bist Du in Gefangenschaft geraten, Danny Walker?"  
  
Macy bezähmte seine Neugier nur mühsam. Die anderen Gefangene waren Missionare, Spione und Soldaten. Aber warum war Danny Walker hier? Ein Lächeln spielte um Dannys Lippen.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, ob ich Ihnen das erzählen darf, Captain."  
  
Verwirrt sah Macy zur Seite. Danny hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen, aber ein spöttischer Zug lag um seinen Mund. Macy verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Du ein Verräter bist, Kleiner."  
  
Von der anderen Seite der Lichtung hörten sie ein Schnauben. Harper und Fahey lauschten ihrer Unterhaltung.  
  
"Bin mit einem Flugzeug abgestürzt. Vor fünf Wochen etwa."  
  
"Warst Du auf dem Weg nach China?"  
  
Danny nickte vorsichtig. Er wollte noch nicht zuviel preisgeben, solange sie nicht in Sicherheit waren.  
  
"Ein chinesischer Arzt fand mich und rettete mein Leben. Dann kamen die Japaner und nahmen mich als Spion fest. Sie wollten Informationen, daher sorgten sie dafür, dass ich es überlebte."  
  
Macy schaute nachdenklich drein.  
  
"Und, bekamen sie Informationen?"  
  
Danny nickte grinsend.  
  
"Ich habe meiner Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen. Ich sollte Schriftsteller werden..."  
  
Macy mußte auch grinsen.  
  
"Nein, ernsthaft. Ich habe in meine Märchen ab und zu ein paar echte Informationen eingeflochten. Die Japaner überprüften sie und begannen mir zu glauben."  
  
Macys entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste Danny zu einem weiteren Grinsen.  
  
"Hey, ich habe nichts strenggeheimes ausgeplaudert. Alles was ich ihnen erzählt habe, hätten sie auch ohne weiteres selbst herausgefunden, wenn sie danach gesucht hätten."  
  
Harper und Fahey knurrten Danny von der anderen Seite der Lichtung an. Er beachtete sie nicht, sondern schloß wieder die Augen.  
  
"Sie glauben mir nicht, oder?"  
  
Macy schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich hoffe nur, sie haben recht, was die Prioritäten der Informationen angeht!"  
  
Danny nickte.  
  
"Nichts, was in den Staaten nicht allgemein bekannt ist, Captain. Ich hänge an meinem Leben, aber ich bin kein Verräter!"  
  
tbc 


	4. Kapitel 4

Flucht aus dem Dschungel  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Während Danny und Macy sich besprachen glitt nicht weit entfernt ein amerikanisches Aufklärungsflugzeug über den Urwald. Es war dazu bestimmt auf der kleinen Landebahn hinter dem Basiscamp zu landen und die Befreiten dort abzuholen. Man flog sehr tief, damit man nicht in das rudimentäre japanische Radar geriet, dass nach den Angriffen auf militärische Ziele in Tokio in Betrieb genommen worden war. Es galt außerdem vorsichtig zu sein, da sich das Camp in unmittelbarer Nähe zu einer japanischen Garnison befand, auf der ebenfalls Flugzeuge stationiert waren.  
  
Die Piloten behielten jeden Quadratzentimeter des Himmels im Augen, denn ihre B25- Bomber waren nicht bewaffnet. Man hatte alles nicht lebensnotwendige an Ballast entfernt, darunter auch die Bordwaffen der fliegenden Festung. Das war geschehen, damit der Bomber mit seiner Ladung überhaupt wieder in die Luft kommen konnte. Außerdem reichte dann der Treibstoff länger.  
  
Alle drei Besatzungsmitglieder sahen den schwarzen Punkt gleichzeitig. Fluchend versuchten sie noch tiefer zu gehen und sich im Urwald zu verbergen, aber die Zero hatte sie bereits ausgemacht. Sie kam direkt auf sie zu und feuerte unermüdlich. Verzweifelt versuchten die Piloten den Geschossen auszuweichen, aber als dann die zweite Zero in ihrem Rücken erschien, war es um sie geschehen...  
  
***  
  
Danny schreckte hoch, als es einen lauten Knall gab. Metall kreischte und Äste brachen. Keuchend kam er auf die Beine und rannte in die Richtung, aus welcher der Lärm kam. Diesen Lärm kannte er nur zu gut. Das Bersten von Metall, eine Explosion und der Aufprall auf die Baumwipfel des Urwaldes.  
  
Er rannte weiter und beachtete die Stimmen hinter sich nicht. Etwa einen Kilometer nördlich stand er plötzlich in einer Rauchwolke. Trümmerteile lagen überall verstreut. Danny wagte sich weiter in den Rauch vor. Er konnte nicht wissen, ob es noch Überlebende gab, aber er selbst hatte einen ähnlichen Absturz überlebt.  
  
Als er die Hauptabsturzstelle erreichte blieb er stehen. Resigniert schloß er die Augen. Das Flugzeug, eine amerikanische B25 war total zerschmettert und in Flammen aufgegangen. Keiner der Insassen hatte die Maschine verlassen.  
  
Danny konnte die verkohlten Leichen von drei Personen in den Überresten des Cockpits erkennen. Hinter ihm tauchten jetzt auch die anderen auf. Macy sah mit geweiteten Augen auf das Wrack. Dann fluchte er lautstark.  
  
"Das war unser Taxi."  
  
Danny nickte. Wieder hatten drei Piloten ihr Leben im Dienst für ihr Land gelassen. Danny sah zu den Bäumen hoch. Zweige glimmten noch, aber ansonsten war vom schützenden Dach des Urwaldes nichts mehr zu sehen. Er hörte die Motoren als erstes.  
  
"Runter!"  
  
Schrie er und warf sich auf Macy. Kaum waren sie einigermaßen im Unterholz verschwunden rasten auch schon zwei Zeros über die Absturzstelle. Jetzt kannten sie auch den Grund für den Absturz. Vorsichtig spähte Danny umher.  
  
"Wir müssen sofort zum Camp zurück. Sie werden zurückkommen und nach Überlebenden suchen. Dabei sollten sie nicht über uns stolpern."  
  
Macy nickte. Dann gab er den Befehl zum Rückzug. Im Camp warteten die übrigen Befreiten, angeführt von Harper und Fahey. Beide gingen sofort auf Danny los.  
  
"Na, haben sie ihre japanischen Freunde nicht erreicht?"  
  
Danny wandte sich angewidert ab. Das Wrack und die Leichen hatten ihn doch mehr mitgenommen, als er angenommen hatte. Er war nur froh, dass seine Maschine nicht explodiert war, denn dann wäre er ebenso verbrannt.  
  
Macy gebot Ruhe.  
  
"Wir müssen das Camp abbrechen und die Position wechseln. Die Japaner haben unser Taxi runtergeholt. Die Piloten sind tot."  
  
Er wurde mit Fragen überhäuft und versuchte alle zu beantworten. Danny hatte plötzlich eine Idee.  
  
"Captain, die Zeros kommen nicht von weit her. Sie sind Kurzstreckenmaschinen... wie weit ist der japanische Stützpunkt entfernt?"  
  
Macy sah Danny verwirrt an, aber bevor Harper und Fahey erneut auf Danny losgehen konnten unterbrach er sie.  
  
"Der japanische Stützpunkt ist nur zwei Meilen entfernt. Es gibt dort haufenweise Zeros."  
  
Danny nickte und kickte einen kleinen Ast beiseite.  
  
"Da gibt es doch sicherlich auch Bomber oder Transportmaschinen?"  
  
Macy nickte.  
  
"Unter anderem. Was hast Du vor, Danny?"  
  
Danny grinste diabolisch.  
  
"Wir werden uns ein anderes Taxi entern..."  
  
"Sie wollen uns doch nur in die Falle locken..."  
  
Danny beachtete Harper nicht weiter.  
  
"Wenn wir Glück haben gehen Sie zunächst davon aus, dass wir bereits an Bord waren. Bis sie herausgefunden haben, dass dies nicht der Fall war, können wir den Stützpunkt längst erreicht haben. Wir machen eine Maschine klar und hauen damit ab.... "  
  
Macy schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ist ja eine nette Idee, aber wie willst Du die umsetzen?"  
  
Danny lächelte.  
  
"Ganz einfach. Japaner fliegen nachts nicht, weil es nachts im Dschungel nichts zu sehen gibt."  
  
Harper mußte widerwillig nicken.  
  
"Da hat er recht!"  
  
"Wir werden uns nachts zu einer der Maschinen schleichen. Sie sind in der Regel vollgetankt und sogar bewaffnet, damit einem plötzlichen Angriff sofort entgegengetreten werden kann."  
  
Harper nickte zustimmen. Seit einigen Wochen hatte sich die Bereitschaft der Japaner verdoppelt. Es gab Gerüchte, dass die Amerikaner Tokio angegriffen hatten, aber das war Harper zu unwahrscheinlich. Fahey schaltete sich ein.  
  
"Und wer soll die Maschine fliegen?"  
  
Danny wollte sich gerade als Pilot zu erkennen geben, als Macy auf Edwards deutete.  
  
"Corporal Edwards ist Pilot. Er wird die Maschine fliegen."  
  
Danny musterte Edwards.  
  
"Sie waren bei der Navy?"  
  
Edwards nickte.  
  
"Army Air Corps, Sir. Bin dann aber zu den Special Forces gewechselt."  
  
Zufrieden lächelte Danny in sich hinein.  
  
***  
  
Rafe war nervös. Er hatte in ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Bereits seit dem Start fragte er sich, was er da überhaupt machte. Sein letzter Aufenthalt in China war ihm noch gut in Erinnerung. Er hatte ihn eigentlich nicht wiederholen wollen. Aber General Doolittle hatte ihn mit dieser Mission betraut und so hatte Rafe sich von Evelyn verabschiedet, die hochschwanger zurückblieb.  
  
Evelyn war traurig, aber sie akzeptierte Rafes Entscheidung. Rafe hatte ihr versprochen vorsichtig zu sein. Das Versprechen, heil wiederzukommen hatte er nicht gegeben. Dannys Tod hatte ihn belehrt, dass ein solches Versprechen manchmal nicht zu halten war.  
  
Nun flogen sie auf die chinesische Küste zu, genau wie vor ein paar Wochen. Nur dieses Mal hatten sie genug Treibstoff. Ihr Auftrag war es eine Maschine mit befreiten Kriegsgefangenen zu eskortieren, die irgendwo im Urwald wartete. Die schwere Beladung würde der Maschine das Manövrieren im Falle eines Angriffs durch die Japaner erschweren. Daher hatte man Kampfjets zu ihrer Unterstützung geschickt.  
  
Sie hatten den Treffpunkt beinahe erreicht. Aber die Landebahn war leer. Verwirrt zog Rafe eine Kurve. Goose und Red folgten ihm. Doch es war nirgends eine B25 auszumachen. Erst als Goose Rafe darauf aufmerksam machte sah er die Rauchwolke, die aus einiger Entfernung aufstieg.  
  
Rafe schloß sekundenlang die Augen. Die Japaner hatten die Maschine heruntergeholt. Red sagte etwas, doch Rafe sah wieder vor sich, wie Dannys Maschine in dem Reisfeld zerschellte. Er riß sich zusammen.  
  
"Rafe, auf vier Uhr!"  
  
Rafe warf seine Maschine in eine Kurve und erkannte, was Goose gemeint hatte. In einiger Entfernung glitt eine japanische Transportmaschine über die Baumwipfel dahin. Sie war vermutlich von dem Stützpunkt gestartet.  
  
"Das sehen wir uns mal an!"  
  
tbc 


	5. Kapitel 5

Flucht aus dem Dschungel  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Bis jetzt war alles nach Plan gelaufen. Die Japaner hatten sich zu sicher gefühlt. Nur zwei Wachen bewachten den Flugzeugpark. Nachdem diese ausgeschaltet und ordentlich verschnürt worden waren, war es ein leichtes eine der Transportmaschinen startklar zu machen.  
  
Die Startbahn war auch vom Lager weit genug entfernt, so dass niemand durch den Motorenlärm aufmerksam würde. Edwards hatte die Maschine gekonnt in die Luft gebracht. Danny hatte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder Hoffnung. Hoffnung, Tennessee wiederzusehen, Hoffnung, Rafe und Evelyn in die Arme schließen zu können.  
  
Dann brach plötzlich die Hölle los. Drei Maschinen brausten über ihre Maschine hinweg. Danny landete bei Edwards Ausweichmanöver unsanft auf dem Boden.  
  
Einen Moment blieb er liegen um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Dann hangelte er sich hoch und kletterte ins Cockpit. Macy saß neben Edwards, der verzweifelt versuchte die Maschine so tief wie möglich zu halten. Aus dem Heck der Maschine waren Schüsse zu hören.  
  
"Verdammt."  
  
Danny sprang auf und eilte zum Bordgeschützt. Harper feuerte auf die Maschinen, traf jedoch nicht.  
  
"Hören sie damit auf."  
  
Fauchte Danny, aber Harper beachtete ihn überhaupt nicht. Danny zog ihn von dem Geschütz weg.  
  
"Hören Sie auf, sie Idiot. Wir sind nicht in der Lage gegen Jagdflugzeuge zu bestehen. Machen Sie sie nicht wütend."  
  
Harper wollte etwas erwidern, aber Danny würgte ihn ab.  
  
"Das ist ein Befehl, Lieutenant."  
  
Harper sah Danny erstaunt an.  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Ich sagte, dass ist ein Befehl ihres Vorgesetzten, Harper."  
  
Harper grinste höhnisch.  
  
"Und wer soll das bitte schön sein?"  
  
Danny zog seine Hundemarke hervor.  
  
"Das bin ich, Lieutenant."  
  
Harper starrt auf Dannys Marke.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Doch Danny beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern eilte zum Cockpit zurück. Er hatte die Angreifer nicht gesehen, aber was er hörte kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Auf halbem Weg schlingert die Maschine gefährlich. Harper und Fahey kreischten, als sie zu Boden gingen. Danny landete unsanft neben ihnen.  
  
"Verdammt, dass Flugzeug ist führerlos..."  
  
Er rappelte sich hoch und kletterte mühsam ins Cockpit. Macy sah ihn mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen an. Edwards lag stöhnend in seinem Pilotensessel, seine Uniform war blutgetränkt.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Danny schob Edwards beiseite, der dem verzweifelten Macy Anweisungen gab, wie er die Maschine halten sollte. Die Windschutzscheibe war geborsten und Macy hielt das Flugzeug in einem gefährlichen Winkel zu den Bäumen. Danny griff nach dem Steuer aber Macy ließ nicht los.  
  
"Lassen Sie los, Captain."  
  
Forderte Danny ihn auf. Macy sah ihn angstvoll an.  
  
"Wir haben keinen Piloten mehr."  
  
Danny schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Kein Problem. Ich flieg das Ding."  
  
Harper und Fahey, die es unterdessen bis zum Cockpit geschafft hatte keuchten vor Entsetzen. Danny übersah schnell die Instrumente. Alles ähnelte einem amerikanischen Flugzeug, sollte also kein Problem sein. Langsam zog er die Maschine herum und wechselte die Flugrichtung. Alle starrten ihn an.  
  
"Das Flugzeug, mit dem Du abgestürzt bist hast Du nicht zufällig selbst geflogen?"  
  
Fragte Macy nervös. Harper und Fahey sahen Danny auch erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ich hatte keinen Treibstoff mehr, sonst hätte ich nicht notlanden müssen... "  
  
Macy atmete auf. Da kreischten die Jagdflugzeuge wieder an ihnen vorbei.  
  
"Das sind amerikanische Maschinen!"  
  
Stellte Danny überrascht fest. Er drosselte die Geschwindigkeit.  
  
"Captain, gehen Sie auf Frequenz 65,7."  
  
Macy tat wie ihm befohlen. Plötzlich ertönten im Cockpit die Stimmen der amerikanischen Piloten.  
  
"Feuer wurde eingestellt, Goose."  
  
Als Danny diesen Namen hörte blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen. Macy schien etwas gefasster zu sein und konnte Dannys Aufregung nicht nachvollziehen. Auf Dannys Geheiß nahm er das Funkgerät.  
  
"Amerikanische Jagdflugzeuge, nicht schießen. Wir sind Amerikaner."  
  
Schweigen. Danny konnte sehen, wie es in Goose' Kopf arbeitete.  
  
"Identifizieren Sie sich."  
  
Macy richtete sich auf.  
  
"Captain William Macy, Special Forces. Wir haben Kriegsgefangene an Bord."  
  
"So weit wir wissen ist Captain Macy bereits tot."  
  
Kam die Antwort. Danny stöhnte. Dann entriß er Macy das Funkgerät.  
  
"Verdammt, wir sind Amerikaner und haben diese Maschine gestohlen. Wir sind keine Japaner."  
  
"Was... "  
  
Danny hörte Goose' Zögern.  
  
"Goose, willst Du Deine eigenen Landsleute abschießen?"  
  
Eine andere Stimme schaltete sich ein. Danny schluckte. Rafe.  
  
"Wer spricht da?"  
  
Autorität lag in Rafes Stimme, aber auch Verwirrung.  
  
"Ich bin's, Danny!"  
  
Harper riß ihm zornig das Mikrofon weg.  
  
"Was soll das?"  
  
Danny griff nach dem Mikrofon.  
  
"Ich kenne diese Piloten, okay. Sie werden uns nicht abschießen."  
  
"Wie können wir sicher sein, dass das keine Falle ist?"  
  
Auch Macy sah Danny fragend an.  
  
"Es ist keine, okay. Das sind amerikanische Piloten. Keine Japaner!"  
  
Er entriß nun seinerseits Harper das Mikrofon.  
  
"Sie können uns viel erzählen."  
  
Rafe hatte diesen sturen Tonfall, den Danny nur zu gut kannte.  
  
"Verdammt, Rafe. Ich bin's, Danny Walker."  
  
Goose antwortete.  
  
"Danny Walker ist tot! Er starb bei einem Flugzeugabsturz vor ein paar Wochen. Das funktioniert nicht."  
  
Macy sah Danny bedeutungsvoll an.  
  
"Goose, ich bin am Leben. Ich war verletzt, aber ich hab's überlebt."  
  
"Machen Sie damit keine Scherze, ich habe Danny persönlich begraben."  
  
Rafes Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Eins der Jagdfugzeuge feuerte eine Salve ab, die Dannys Maschine knapp verfehlte. Danny wich instinktiv aus und ging in Kampfposition.  
  
"Verdammt, Rafe, was soll das?"  
  
Dannys Stimme war vor Aufregung höher als gewöhnlich. Er behielt die Jagdflugzeuge im Auge, richtete sein Hauptaugenmerk aber auf die Maschine, in der Rafe saß. Danny erkannte seinen Flugstil sofort.  
  
"Sie folgen uns, oder wir werden sie abschießen."  
  
Rafes Stimme war wieder ruhig, dafür mußte Danny sich ernstlich zusammennehmen.  
  
"Rafe MacCawley, Du wirst mich nicht vom Himmel holen. Wenn Du das machst, dann... "  
  
Amüsiert klang jetzt Rafes Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
"Was dann?"  
  
Frustriert trat Danny gegen die Cockpitverkleidung.  
  
"Dann wird Evelyn kein Wort mehr mit Dir reden, klar."  
  
Funkstille.  
  
"Evelyn?"  
  
Unglauben sprach aus Rafes Stimme.  
  
"Du hast ihr doch versprochen auf mich aufzupassen. Glaubst Du ich weiß das nicht. Sie hat Dir von dem Baby erzählt, weil sie wollte, dass Du mich von der Mission abbringst. Du hast alles versucht, um meine Entscheidung zu ändern, aber ich war diesmal genauso stur wie Du..."  
  
"Gott, Danny,..."  
  
Rafe fehlten die Worte. Rasch wischte er sich die aufkommenden Tränen aus den Augen, denn er sah nichts mehr.  
  
"Okay, bleib an meinem Heck. Goose und Red, ihr übernehmt die Flanken."  
  
Danny lachte erleichtert.  
  
"Hey, Red!"  
  
"Danny, wir dachten Du wärst tot."  
  
"Das dachte ich auch, Red. So kann man sich täuschen."  
  
tbc 


	6. Kapitel 6

Sie flogen zwei Stunden, bis Rafe die Anweisung gab, zu landen. Danny hatte keinerlei Probleme die Maschine auf der kurzen Landebahn zu landen. Erleichtert atmeten alle seine Passagiere auf.  
  
Danny stoppte die Motoren kletterte aus dem Cockpit. Er öffnete die Luke gerade als die Jagdflugzeuge an ihnen vorbei rollten. Er sah wie Rafe voll in die Eisen ging und dann sofort aus der Kanzel sprang. Sie rannten aufeinander zu und fielen sich in die Arme. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Macy und Harper standen etwas abseits und beobachteten die Wiedersehensszene.  
  
"Ich wusste doch er war nicht ehrlich..."  
  
Aber Harper grinste bei diesen Worten. Macy schlug ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
"Wir sollten uns um Edwards kümmern."  
  
"Ist nur ein glatter Durchschuss, Captain. Der wird schon wieder."  
  
Red kam angelaufen.  
  
"Rafe, wir haben Funkkontakt zur Basis."  
  
Sofort stürmten alle zum Funkgerät.  
  
"Hier, MacCawley."  
  
"Hier Echo Basis, wie sieht's aus?"  
  
Rafe sah in die Runde.  
  
"Echo-1 ist zerstört, keine Überlebenden."  
  
"Was ist mit den Gefangenen?"  
  
"Sind alle wohlauf und außer Gefahr."  
  
"Wunderbar Major, wir haben auch gute Nachrichten. Sie sind Vater geworden."  
  
Danny und Rafe sahen sich an. Rafe war eine Sekunde sprachlos. Danny wurde blass.  
  
"Das ist zu früh. Ist sie in Ordnung?"  
  
Rafe fasste sich wieder und stellte die Frage.  
  
"Alles bestens, Mutter und Kind sind wohlauf. Sie haben einen Sohn, Major."  
  
Rafe sah Danny an.  
  
"Wir haben einen Sohn!"  
  
Ende 


End file.
